Parfait
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: après une separation difficile, harry est prof de DCFM.il revoit Drago qui avait disparu après son mariage et remarque, a son grand daim, que ce dernier a une certaine habitude qui ne le laisse pas indifferent...Blaise et Hermione sont sur le coup


PARFAIT

Bien des années étaient passées depuis la défaite de Lord Voldemort et la paix régnait à nouveau dans les deux mondes.

Harry Potter, le héros de cette guerre sanglante, s'était reconverti dans l'enseignement de la Défense contre les forces du mal à l'école Poudlard.

Le nouveau directeur, M. Blaise Zabini, lui avait proposé cet emploi après son divorce. .. Ginny était devenue mauvaise et, depuis leur séparation, elle avait empêché Harry de revoir ses enfants et en avait caché les raisons. Il en avait été anéanti et avait sombré dans la déchéance et la dépression.

C'était avec beaucoup de courage et beaucoup de détermination qu'Hermione l'aida à remonter la pente et à lui redonner goût à la vie. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Elle avait ensuite persuadé Blaise de l'embaucher en tant que professeur de DCFM.

Il accepta avec plaisir car lui et Harry étaient devenus de bons amis depuis que Blaise avait choisi de combattre pour l'Ordre.

Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix restaient malgré tout très floues.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les tatouages" avait-il avoué à Hermione récemment.

Mais ce que personne ne pouvait nier, c'était qu'il s'était battu avec courage et détermination, ce qui lui avait valu le titre de digne successeur de Dumbledore.

Il fut ensuite désigné comme nouveau directeur et avait pu prouver qu'il avait bien mérité sa place car il se montrait attentif, proche de ses élèves, ouvert et juste.

"On ne pouvait trouver meilleur directeur," affirmait Hermione

...

Depuis qu'il enseignait, Harry avait commencé une nouvelle vie et malgré l'absence de ses enfants, il se donnait à cent pour cent dans son travail et cela lui convenait.

Et tout cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi ... sauf que...

Blaise prit un jour la décision d'engager un nouveau professeur de Potion en la personne de Drago Malfoy.

Lorsqu'Harry l'avait revu, il l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Il avait très peu changé en réalité.

Il avait juste pris de l'âge et avait gagné en beauté, il était bien plus grand que Harry, et avait tout de même gardé ses manières Malfoyenne.

Harry et lui avaient fait une trêve durant la guerre mais avaient toujours entretenu cette rivalité ardente qui les unissaient... jusqu'au mariage de Harry où Drago avait été contraint par Ginny (ce que Harry ignorait) de jurer sous serment de ne plus se comporter violement envers le survivant, de ne plus l'insulter et de le respecter... A la fin de la soirée il avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Désormais, Drago travaillerait également à Poudlard et cela n'avait pas inquiété Harry... avant qu'il ne découvre que ce dernier avait une habitude très inattendue.

...

Flash-back

Une jeune élève de 6ème année gloussa en apercevant le charismatique professeur de Potion entrer dans la grande salle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller lorsqu'il passa à proximité

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Pardon de vous déranger, mais votre peau est magnifique, dites-moi quel est votre secret ?

Malfoy s'était retourné, son visage était orné d'un sourire mystérieux.

Puis il ferma les yeux, avança légèrement le bassin, recula les épaules et passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux en faisant un geste de la tête (genre l'OREAL) avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'ajouter comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

- ... je n'ai pas de secret ... je suis parfait.

Le tout avec la chemise à moitié ouverte et une vue imprenable sur son torse sublime.

Evidemment, l'effet de cette petite prestation ne se fit pas attendre. On entendait déjà des soupirs venant de quelques filles qui venaient de s'évanouir et des regards remplis de désir venant de toute la salle.

Harry était comme pétrifié. Un seul mot tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête

« Parfait. »

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin rendu compte de la réaction de son corps à pareil spectacle, il avait d'abord cru qu'il devenait fou.

-Oh Merlin ! Tout mais pas ça !

Fin du Flash-Back

Il fallut près d'une semaine à Harry pour s'accepter et plus d'un mois pour s'assumer.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se savait attiré par un seul homme...

... et pas des moindres.

Depuis, ses pensées et ses rêves étaient envahis par un tas de blonds sexy à demi dévêtus... pour ne pas dire totalement et qui se trouvait dans la position "l'oréal" en répétant "je suis parfait" encore et encore...

Il décida d'en parler à la prof de Rune qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie... Hermione.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas car tu te sens attiré par Drago et que celui-ci peuple tes rêves que je qualifierais de non-catholique.

- Effectivement, je crois que quelqu'un m'a drogué ou bien jeté un sort... Enfin un truc comme ça.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu pouvais être tout simplement

amoureux de Malfoy ?

- ... euh ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Pendant un instant, Harry avait dévisagé Hermione comme si elle venait de débarquer de la lune. Il en était venu à se demander s'il ne faudrait pas réserver d'urgence une chambre à Sainte-Mangouste avec une camisole de force à disposition.

Mais ensuite, il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à cette option.

Et si elle avait raison.

...

- Ha ! Je le savais ! Décidément, ce bon vieux Drago fera toujours son

petit effet.

Blaise était affalé sur son siège de directeur, un firewiskey dans la main

et il toisait Hermione du regard.

- Et le pire, c'est que je crois qu'Harry en est amoureux.

Blaise s'arrêta net.

- ... Pardon !

- Il semblerait en effet... Il n'arrête pas de parler de lui, mais il se voile la face, il m'a carrément affirmé que quelqu'un l'avait drogué.

Elle lui raconta ensuite toute l'histoire. Blaise émit un petit sifflement avant de poser son firewiskey. il prit alors une pose digne de "superman" ...

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une mission pour moi... Je ne suis pas le « digne successeur de Dumby» pour rien. C'est mon devoir de mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres comme il le faisait si bien, et puisque je sais que Drago a toujours eu des sentiments pour Potter...

- ... Plait-il ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi a-t-il disparu après son mariage ?

- Je vois.

Blaise s'était fait plus sérieux et sa voix s'était amplifiée.

- Voir Potter dans les bras de Ginny était la pire épreuve qu'ait pu vivre Drago.

- Dans ce cas, je veux t'aider, mais je te propose d'attendre un peu pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seuls. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il est inutile que tu « mettes ton nez » dans cet histoire.

Blaise poussa un soupire indigné, croisa les bras et se mis à bouder.

- Mais je te promets que si Harry a le moindre problème avec cette histoire, tu pourras intervenir.

Un graaannd sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du directeur.

- Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais tu me promets qu'à la moindre plainte, tu reviens me voir dans la minute qui suit.

- OK.

- Oh ! Et autre chose...

- Oui ?

- Je peux les surveiller avec ma boule de cristal ?

- Oh non !

- Mais s'il te plait ! Elle est toute neuve, je voudrai juste essayer.

- Zabini !

- Aller !

Blaise faisait ses yeux de chien battu.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, elle savait qu'elle ne résistait jamais longtemps à se regard-là.

- Bon d'accord…

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements du Survivant, ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir car à chaque fois, il rêvait de Drago et ça devenait insupportable.

Pourquoi ce maudit Serpentard devait-il avoir cette stupide habitude trop sexy pour son propre bien ? A t'il l'envi masochiste de se faire violer au détour d'un couloir ?

Si encore il n'aurait fait qu'une seul fois ce petit numéro, mais il le fait en permanence à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment.

ET TOUT LE MONDE LE COMPLIMENTE DANS CETTE MAUDITE ECOLE !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi parfait ?

La seul pensée cohérente qui envahissait son esprit était :

« Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi lui ? Et si Hermione avait raison Nan ce n'est pas possible... Alors pourquoi j'y pense encore… »

Il savait maintenant que, plus il avançait dans sa réflexion, plus il en venait à la même conclusion et c'était dur à avaler, surtout pour lui. Il était vrai qu'un vide s'était formé après le départ précipité du blond.

Harry avait été déçu que ce dernier ai juré sous serment que leur rivalité, pourtant si importante à ses yeux, était terminée. Il avait été mis au courrant quelques jours après sa disparition.

Drago lui avait beaucoup manqué et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard du blond lorsqu'il avait dit oui. Un tel mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse qui lui faisait mal lorsqu'il y pensait.

Il s'endormit ainsi en laissant vagabonder ses pensées et en se laissant envahir par les rêves que peu de temps auparavant il essayait d'effacer.

...

Dans le bureau d'Hermione le lendemain.

-Donc tu l'aimes réellement...j'avais raison.

- Oui je sais, tu avais encore raison, comme d'habitude, tu as toujours raison et maintenant je... je suis perdu. Et si je me suicidais ?

- Mais non Harry.

- Tu as une corde ?

- Harry...

- A moins qu'un avada kedrava ne soit plus rapide...

- Harry James Potter !

- Mais quoi !

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en sifflant entre ses dents d'une manière digne de Snape dans ses meilleurs jours.(paix à son âme)

- Pour l'instant, je te propose de retourner dans ta salle et de t'occuper de tes élèves. Je repasserai te voire à la fin de la journée quand tu seras calmé.

Elle abandonna Harry et se dirigea vers le bureau de Blaise ou celui-ci (et elle en était certaine) l'attendait déjà, jubilant dans son fauteuil, une bierreaubeurre à la main et sa boule de cristal dans l'autre. Hermione pouvait presque déjà l'entendre dire :

" Je te l'avais dit... et maintenant fait place, j'ai un plan génial."

Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle ne pouvait que sourire en voyant effectivement Blaise jubilant dans son fauteuil, une bierreaubeurre à la main et sa boule de cristal dans l'autre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot elle lui lança en soupirant :

- Alors, en quoi consiste ton plan si fabuleux ?

- Eh bien, c'est simple... Je vais leur confier à tous les deux une équipe féminine de quidditch ! C'est un plan génial !

- ... euh, pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? Et déjà depuis quand y a-t-il des équipes féminines? je les croyais mixte...

- depuis que je l'ai décidé pardi

- Evidement,... bon explique-toi.

- C'est facile, si Drago et Harry entrainent une équipe féminine chacun, ils se retrouveront automatiquement sur le terrain en même pourra les rapprocher.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas leur confier une équipe masculine ?

Le visage de blaise s'éclaira d'un sourire mystérieux.

- Voyons Hermione, si je leur confie une équipe masculine ils ne seront plus tous seul dans les douches.

- Tsss... Pervers.

...

- Blaise veut me confier l'équipe féminine de Gryffondor ?

- Exactement, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ben pourquoi ne m-a-t-il pas confier l'équipe masculine ? Et puis d'ailleur, depuis quand y a-t-il des équipes féminines et masculine ? Elles n'étaient pas mixtes au départ ?

Hermione réfléchit à toute allure et dit :

- Tu es déjà un professeur très occupé, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'endosser la responsabilité de l'équipe masculine, de plus, leurs entrainements ont lieu en début d'après-midi...Et c'est Blaise qui a décidé de séparer les filles des garçons...Il dit que c'est plus pratique.

Harry regarda Hermione avec une certaine hésitation puis sourit

- Ok je vois. Eh bien j'accepte.

...

Du coté de Blaise, ce dernier n'avait pas fait la même gymnastique avec Drago. Il l'avait tout simplement caressé dans le sens du poil en vantant ses mérites et en lui faisant toute sorte de compliments.

Drago avait très vite accepté car :

- Il est vrai que je suis parfait, Blaise. Je ne me lasse jamais de te l'entendre dire, avait-il ajouté en prenant sa pose fétiche.

- Et puis ça ne pourra qu'améliorer ton physique exceptionnel.

Drago sourit.

- Ah ben ça alors, un sourire ! Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Ah Blaise, je dois t'avouer que depuis que je sais que Potter est séparé de la belette femelle , je me sens plus vivant que jamais.

Drago s'était approché de la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir Harry discuter avec Hermione . Blaise s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

Il croisa son regard orage.

- Alors moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- mh?

- Ben voilà, alors que toi tu t'occuperas de l'équipe féminine de Serpentard, Potter s'occupera de celle de Gryffondor.

- Explique-toi...Et depuis quand les équipes ne sont plus mixte ?

- Hé bien depuis que je suis directeur, je suis tout puissant et j'ai tous les droits...mais laissons...alors figure-toi que Hermione et moi avons décidé de vous rapprocher...

- Blaise… A quoi bon tenter de nous rapprocher ? Tu sais bien que Potter ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à moi. Tu devrais abandonner cette idée, je ne tiens pas à me faire humilier.

Le professeur de Potion se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, il avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte quand Blaise reprit.

- Ben en fait ce que tu dis n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Drago s'arrêta il tourna la tête sans lâcher la poignée et croisa le regard sérieux de son meilleur ami :

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Dit l'ex-Mangemort, intéressé.

- Il y a quelques jours, Hermione est venu me voir dans mon bureau, elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait parlé avec Harry et que ce dernier lui avait avoué… euh…

- Avoué quoi ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione va me pardonner si je te le dis…

- Elle n'a pas besoin d'être au courant… Moi si, alors parle maintenant !

Le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une simple demande.

Blaise soupira :

- Hermione va me tuer.

Il prit une grande respiration et dit en un seul souffle

-HarryaditàHermionequ', 'ilcroitqu'...

(en français sa donne « Harry a dit à Hermione qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à toi, même que tu peuples ses rêves les moins catholiques et qu'il croit qu'il devrait se suicider à coup de avada kedavra .»)

Drago semblait avoir très bien compris car un magnifique sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'épaule de Blaise :

- Dis-moi, mon très cher (peut être ex-)meilleur ami, as-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Blaise s'avança vers la vitre d'où il voyait encore Harry discuter avec Hermione... Une idée germa dans son esprit (tordu).

- Et si tu allais vérifier par toi-même...

...

- Oui, Ron et moi sommes allés à Pré-au-lard ce week-end et nous avons acheté son smoking pour le mariage de son frère.

- Je suis prêt à parier que ça n'a pas été facile. Dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione soupira.

- Non en effet... Ron était assommant.

- Ce que tu dis n'étonne personne, Granger.

Hermione se retourna vers la porte. Drago avait choisi ce moment pour apparaitre et lorsque le professeur de runes aperçut le sourire énigmatique de ce dernier, elle comprit et se dit que Blaise avait intérêt à profiter des derniers moments de son existence.

Tel qu'elle connaissait Drago, ce dernier voudrait certainement une preuve de ce qu'avançait cet imbécile qui leur servait de directeur... et c'était cette preuve qu'il était venu chercher. Elle soupira encore une fois en pestant contre Blaise et se dit qu'elle devait jouer le jeu.

- Malfoy, quel plaisir.

- Le plaisir est partagé Granger, Potter...

- Bonjour Malfoy, dit le brun.

Hermione regarda discrètement Harry puis (maudissant encore ce pauvre Zabini) dit :

- Oh ! Malfoy, tu as un teint magnifique aujourd'hui, c'est le soleil qui te réussit autant ou c'est naturel ?

Harry foudroya immédiatement Hermione du regard mais elle l'ignora royalement.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'était agrandi... Hermione était maligne.

- Mais enfin, Hermione c'est naturel, je suis un Malfoy...

Puis il prit sa pose fétiche tout en surveillant les réactions du brun... réactions qui ne tardèrent pas.

Harry dévorait Drago du regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur... il suivait des yeux la main du blond lorsque celle-ci passa dans ses cheveux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry détourna le regard laissant une petite rougeur apparaitre sur ses joues.

Drago continua d'une voix rauque :

- Je suis parfait.

Il insista sur le dernier mot et remarqua un frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

Il sourit : « Blaise, je t'adore... bientôt, mon petit lion, tu seras à moi. »

- Bien, je vais de ce pas retourner à mes appartements. Je dois me reposer si je veux réussir à entrainer l'équipe féminine des serpentards. Ces petites sont gonflées aux hormones et je risque d'avoir du mal à les faire obéir... Mais j'adore les défis.

Il transplana dans la seconde qui suivit... (oui les profs ont le droit de transplaner maintenant... c'est Blaise qui fait les lois )

Harry, qui venait d'assimiler l'information que le blond venait de lui communiquer, fit un sourire crispé et tourna TRES LENTEMENT la tête vers Hermione qui cherchait une échappatoire à la charmante situation dans laquelle le blond l'avait fourrée.

- HEERRMMIIOONNEE...

- Oh ! Regarde Harry le ciel est gris...

- HERMIOOONNEE…

- Il faut vite rentrer dans le château sinon on va être trempés…

- HERMIONE !

- Désolé, j'ai...euh...rendez-vous avec Molly... euh ... pour choisir un cadeau pour le mariage... voilà c'est ça ! On doit aller à Pré-au-lard de toute urgence.

- HERMIONE !

- A bientôt Harry !

Elle transplana, en maudissant les serpentards et se promettant que si le plan du future défunt qui leur servait de directeur s'avérait être un échec, elle n'aurait pas de pitié.

Harry restait donc seul dans la cour de Poudlard.

Il soupira... il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, il avait signé un contrat pour l'équipe féminine et ne pouvait s'en défaire avant le prochain tournois interscolaire des sorcières.

Il se dit que le suicide semblait une très bonne idée... Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer profit de cette situation...

« La situation ne peut pas empirer de toute façon alors autant en profiter pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec Malfoy » (il positive notre ryry)

Dans le bureau du directeur, on pouvait voir une Hermione enragée tenter d'étrangler, en hurlant au blasphème, un Blaise Zabini plus Blanc que Malfoy (et c'est pas peu dire etant donné qu'il est black ) et ledit Malfoy qui essaye tant bien que mal de calmer le professeur de rune et de désincarcérer le directeur de ses griffes.

Après deux heures de combat acharné et de négociation musclée, Hermione avait gentiment accepté de laisser Blaise respirer lorsque Drago lui avait promis qu'il arrangerait les choses et qu'Harry ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps si elle lui rendait un petit service.

Une fois la tempête totalement apaisée, Drago retourna dans ses cachots.

- Et si on les surveillait grâce à ma boule de cristal demain ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Blaise allait abandonner son idée lorsque Hermione dit :

- Ok... j'ai bien envie de savoir comment cette histoire va se finir.

Blaise sourit.

- C'est quoi le petit service qu'il t'a demandé ?

Hermione sourit à son tour. Le blond avait tout prévu.

...

- Marie, ne t'éloigne pas des buts, protèges-les !

- Cindy, joue en équipe ! Évite le jeu individuel sauf si tu peux lancer une contre-attaque.

- Laura, tu es à serpentard... Prouve-le et attrape ce vif d'or avant la gryffondor.

- Jun, accélère et rattrape la serpentard.

Harry et Drago se donnaient à fond dans l'entrainement. Ils étaient chacun sur leur balai et faisaient des démonstrations spectaculaires à leurs élèves qui tentaient de les suivre.

Harry laissait souvent vagabonder son regard vers Drago et ce dernier cherchait discrètement le contact. Après le premier échauffement, les filles décidèrent de faire un petit match amical, laissant les deux professeurs dans les tribunes.

Ils discutèrent du temps de leur scolarité et de l'après. La conversation fut amicale et sans aucune insulte, ce qui étonna les deux voyeurs qui les surveillaient du haut de la tour grâce à leur boule de cristal.

Harry demanda la raison du départ du blond après le mariage. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que c'était pour des raisons de santé.

- J'avais à cette époque, le cœur très fragile. Il me faisait très mal et mon médicomage m'a conseillé de changer d'air. J'ai eu la décence d'attendre ton mariage... mais je... j'ai mal supporté la foule.

...

« Il ment bien, tu ne trouves pas, Hermione ?

- Oui ! On devrait lui décerné un Oscar .

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est une récompense moldu pour le (ou la) meilleur comédien(ne)

- Ah ! OK... »

...

- Et maintenant tu vas mieux ?

- Oh oui ! Beaucoup mieux...

Harry avait, à ce moment-là, prié pour que ce soit une allusion digne d'un serpentard pour cacher ses véritables sentiments... mais il se dit aussitôt qu'il virait un peu trop pouffsouffle... Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'au moment fatidique... les douches.

Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'Harry compris (enfin). Drago le précédait et entra comme si de rien était avec un sacré sourire sur les lèvres.

Le survivant avala sa salive et comme tout bon Gryffondor, décida de pénétrer dans les vestiaires réservés aux professeurs. Mais le temps qu'il prit pour faire le premier pas dans l'antre fut si long que, lorsqu'il fut totalement entré, Drago lui était déjà en serviette et s'avançait vers les douches.

Harry dû faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour ne pas mater (ou alors si peu) l'ex-serpentard et ainsi éviter les réactions peu discrètes de son corps.

Harry se déshabilla et une fois qu'il fut totalement nu, il s'avança lentement vers les douches lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement sonore (quoi ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des bruits bizarres sous la douche... et puis Drago utilise HERBAL ESSENCE... comme dans la pub )

Ce bruit, fit instantanément raidir Harry... dans tout les sens du terme.

...

« T'as vu ça !

- Quoi ? Que Drago fait ce genre de bruit en se douchant ou que Potter bande en l'entendant ? Personnellement je ne sais pas laquelle de ces deux informations me choque le plus...

- Blaise, tu es fatiguant... Drago fait ça pour mettre les nerfs d'Harry à très rude épreuve... Il attend le moment propice.

- Serpentard !

- Non, ingénieux...

- c'est bien se que je disais... serpentard.

...

Harry réussit à entrer dans les douches en cachant son désir maintenant très éloquent. ( la technique ancestrale de la marche en crabe )

Il prit sa douche en se concentrant sur quelque chose d'immonde pour calmer ses ardeurs.

''Hagrid tout nu... avec McGonagall et Dumbledore ! ''

Evidement c'était radical.

Drago sortit des douches, suivi (à 5 minutes d'intervalle) du professeur de DCFM.

Le silence était très pesant et ledit professeur se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

...

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?

- Blaise, ne vois-tu pas le sourire de ton meilleur ami ?

- ... comprends pas.

Elle soupira.

- C'est simple, il attend que le silence devienne insupportable pour Harry...

Blaise eu une illumination.

- Il le connait, il sait que si Potter craque, la première chose qu'il dira...

- ... Sera sans aucun doute un quelconque compliment.

...

En effet, le silence avait eu raison de la patience de Harry... Il brisa ce silence...

- Je trouve... euh... que tu entraînes particulièrement bien tes élèves... et... euh... tu t'es amélioré... je trouve que ton vol a beaucoup de classe.

Il se maudit pour ses paroles qui lui avaient échappées... Drago se retourna, mais son regard était félin... Et sa voix rauque.

- Mais enfin, Potter, je suis un Malfoy...

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry (toujours en serviette alors que Drago était déjà en pantalon), en se léchant la lèvre supérieur...

...

« Mais quel allumeur !

- Blaise ! Tais-toi ! »

...

Il arriva à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier... qui se retrouva vite collé au casier, en tenant fermement sa serviette d'une main. L'autre main, Drago l'avait emprisonnée dans la sienne et l'avait placée contre le casier, au-dessus de la tête du survivant.

Drago susurra alors à l'oreille de l'ex-gryffondor.

- Je suis Parfait...

Harry ferma les yeux, en lâchant un soupir, puis il sentit les lèvres du serpentard se poser sur les siennes... Un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Le second bras de Drago s'enroula autour des hanches du survivant. Ce dernier lâcha la serviette, pour laisser vagabonder sa main dans les cheveux du serpentard.

Drago avait délaissé ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à sa gorge. Il lâcha enfin sa main qui alla directement rejoindre l'autre dans ses cheveux.

...

« Intéressant...

- Blaise on devrait couper la connexion...

- Mais nan ! 'mione !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

- Rhoooo ! C'est pas juste ! Ça devenait enfin intéressant ! REGARDE ! Il le couche sur le banc ! Laisse-moi regarder !

- J'ai dit non, j'ai besoin de ton aide...

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour le service que je dois rendre à Drago.

- Et quel est ce service ?

- Je te l'expliquerai plus tard... On va être en retard et Pansy va nous tuer !

- Pourquoi elle ferait ça...Elle est devenue la meilleure avocate du monde sorcier et on a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis...Et d'ailleur pourquoi tu parles d'elle ?

- Viens!c'est très important ... Et éteint ça !

- NON je ne bougerais que si tu m'expliques!

- tout ce que tu as a savoir c'est que Ginerva Weasley est un etre abjecte avec ses propre enfant ... Drago avait demandé a Pansy et son équipe d'enquêter au moment de sa disparition ... aujourd'hui, les preuves sont largement suffiante, et nous allons représenter Harry!

-... j'arrive.

...

Harry était allongé sur le banc et Drago explorait inlassablement son corps...

Harry gémissait et se laissait faire au grand plaisir de Drago... Il se dit qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ce bruit sensuel.

Harry aida son amant à retirer la dernière barrière de tissu qui séparait son corps du sien. Leurs érections se touchèrent, faisant frémir d'envie les deux hommes. Harry prononçait inlassablement le nom du professeur de potion, arrachant un sourire à ce dernier. Sans résister d'avantage, il le prit en bouche violement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chevelure blonde de son amant.

Il ondula le bassin sous la torture du blond, quémandant toujours plus. La main de Drago se fraya un chemin vers les fesses du brun qu'il caressa... Sous ce contact, Harry ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard intense et remplit de désir de Drago.

- Aie confiance Harry...

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit une présence inhabituelle entrer en lui, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur. Drago l'embrassa passionnément tandis que sa main

massait son sexe tendu cherchant à faire oublier la douleur à son amant.

Son doigt commença à bouger dans l'orifice du brun, changeant la douleur en plaisir, les plaintes en suppliques. Au bout d'un moment, un second puis un troisième doigt s'ajoutèrent au premier, mais très vite Harry désirait beaucoup plus.

Drago retira ses doigts, ce qui provoqua un petit couinement de frustration de la part du professeur de DCFM. Drago se plaça devant l'entrée du brun et croisa son regard pour chercher son approbation qu'il obtint rapidement. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Drago ne résista pas plus et s'enfonça totalement en son amant qui hurla de douleur. Le blond s'insulta mentalement et tenta de se retirer, mais Harry l'en empêcha en entourant son bassin de ses jambes et attendit que la douleur passe.

Après quelque seconde, Harry demanda à Drago de bouger.

Le professeur de potion commença à se mouvoir en lui doucement, puis de plus en plus sauvagement, accélérant chacun de ses coups de reins et amplifiant le plaisir donné à son amant qui hurlait de pur plaisir.

Soudainement Harry se crispa, l'anneau de chair se resserra sur le sexe de Drago et ils jouirent ensemble dans un dernier coup de bassin. Drago se dégagea, regarda Harry et lui sourit sincèrement. Il prit une grande respiration...

- Potter, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'un gryffondor mais... je t'ai toujours aimé.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Ces mots, il les attendait depuis des années et maintenant il en était sûr, c'est Drago et pas un autres que Harry voulait à ses coté.

- C'est pour ça que tu as disparu après mon mariage ?

- Parfaitement, je ne le supportais pas.

- Mon mariage était un désastre total.

- Ne regrette pas ton mariage, ce serai regretter tes enfants.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça que je me voilais la face...

«...Mais Ginny l'avait remarqué. J'espère qu'elle ne leur fait pas de mal ». A cette pensée Harry se sentait partagé entre son amour pour Drago et la conséquence de cet amour...la perte de ses enfants… Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Drago le vit rapidement et sourit.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi... Elle te remontera très certainement le moral...

Ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur... qui était désert.

Harry regarda Drago avec une question muette dans le regard. Le blond s'avança vers le siège, s'installa et invita Harry à faire de même.

Ensuite il chercha la boule de cristal et la tendit à ce dernier...

- L'issue n'était pas certaine, mais j'ai tout donné... et grâce à quelques amis j'ai réussi... Regarde.

Harry regarda Drago, puis plongea son regard dans la boule. Il vit une journaliste de la gazette devant le ministère.

...

Nous sommes en direct de la cour de justice où la garde des enfants de Harry James Potter et Ginerva Molly Weasley a été délibérée. Harry potter a été représenté par l'avocate de renom Pansy Parkinson qui a fait preuve d'un savoir-faire sans égal en remportant son procès... Les deux représentants deMr Potter, Mr Zabini Blaise et Granger-Weasley Hermione présent lors dudit procès commentent la performance de leur avocat.

- Mr Drago Malfoy a tout simplement choisi la meilleure... personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. J'avais toute confiance en Melle Parkinson , affirme Mr Zabini

- Nous avons vite remarqué que Ginerva était une mère violente, elle ne supportait pas que ses enfants réclament sans arrêt leur père, dit solennellement Mme Granger-Weasley.

Le Juge a donc décidé de confier la garde exclusive des quatre enfants à Monsieur Potter.

Ginerva Molly Weasley sera jugée pour adultère à répétition et violence sur mineur devant la cour martial et n'aura plus le droit de revoir ses enfants.

...

Harry se sentit libéré et heureux. Il sourit à Drago.

- Merci pour tout...Mais comment as-tu su ?

- C'est secret professionnel... mais J'adore te voir sourire. Alors je t'ai rendu la prunelle de tes yeux.

- Ça fait un peu Pouffsouffle...

- Je te fais une belle déclaration d'amour, je te rends tes enfants et toi tu m'insultes, dit Drago d'un air faussement outré.

- Je m'excuse mais, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es si...

- Parfait, oui je sais...

Harry rit franchement avant de regarder son blond avec envie.

- Et si tu me faisais l'amour sur le bureau de Blaise ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Harry embrassa son blond,

- Je t'aime.

Depuis, Harry vivait avec Drago et ses enfants dans le manoir Malfoy.

Drago s'avérait être le meilleur des pères et le plus fabuleux mari.

Harry avait enfin la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaité auprès de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé...

en bref tout était Parfait...

...

FIN


End file.
